Ninja Exchange Program
by XkidPythona
Summary: Due to a treaty, Konoha is getting two new ninjas from other villages. Will these genin be too much for Konoha to handle?
1. Welcome! The Arrival of New Ninjas

**Ninja Exchange Program**

**Welcome! The Arrival of New Ninjas**

_ Man, this is so annoying._ Naruto thought as he stood within the village's ninja school. All around him stood his fellow genin. In front of the genin stood Tsunade, her eyes weary from a lack of sleep the night before. At her sides were the jounin, Asuka, Kurenai, Gai, even Kakashi. All of them were at full attention upon Tsunade. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Tsunade began to speak.

" You may be wondering why I have called you all here..." She began.

Naruto's eyes immediately moved to Tsunade. Tsunade managed a small smile at the questioning gaze upon all the genin's faces. They were all curious. Slowly, she spoke again.

" It is to announce the arrivals and departures in the ninja exchange program."

Immediately, Naruto heard gasps. Sakura frowned, immediately worried._ I've heard this program is a way to improve lousy genin._ She thought, worried that she'd be one of the ninjas sent away.Lee also seemed particularly worried. He looked towards Gai, nervous._ If I am sent away, atleast I'd be able to spread youthfulness around to other villages._ He thought hopefully.

Tsunade pulled a scroll from her belt, opening it. She gave a light smile as she began to read.

" The two genin to particpate were chosen at random from their Jounin leader's reccomendations.The two genin are..."

At this dramatic pause, everyone seemed uneasy. Why did Tsunade have to draw it out like this?

" CHOJI and TENTEN!"

Many gave out sighes of relief. Slowly, Choji moved, munching on a bag of chips he had no doubt snuck into the school. Tenten gave a smile to Neji. She had been hoping to be picked, after all, when else would she get the chance to see other villages?

Tsunade smiled as the two came forward. In a cloud of smoke appeared four figures. Two were obviously Jounin from their height. One bore the tan outfit bearing the headband with a marker of Sunagakure. The other bore a headband bearing the symbol of Kirigakure. Tsunade spoke again, stealing the eyes of the Genin.

" While Choji is training in Sunagakure, his teamates will be working with Kajou Amon."

At this, a genin stepped forward. He was tanned, no doubt from living in the desert. Upon his thin, but no doubt powerful body was a simple fish-net shirt. Upon his legs were a simple pair of khaki colored pants, his shuriken holster upon his right leg. Black hair fell in front of his face, yet there was no fear of that hindering his eyesight. His headband was wrapped over his eyes. Ino's eyes widened in awe. He was so handsome. At that moment, she plotted ways to make this exchange permanent.

Tsunade smiled, then looked back the the scroll, begining to read. " And while Tenten is studying in Kirigakure, we'll have..." Tsunade paused, his eyes widening as she looked to the Jounin from Kirigakure, as if unsure that the scroll was correct." Fu... Fujiwara... Michiyo?"

The Genin stepped forward. All the genin could see themselves reflected within two purely blue eyes. These eyes belonged to the innocent being who was Michiyo Fujiwara. Her hair was the color of silver, like the moon, long and soft. Her eyes like the purest of sapphires. Her skin pale as delicate china. Instead of a woman, one could mistake her as a life-sized doll, which would shatter in a thousand pieces from a single touch.

However, that clan name was fimilar, especially to the Jounin, who seemed rather nervous.Neji's eyes narrowed in fascination._ A Fujiwara. Well, this is certainly going to be a very interesting event._ Sasuke blinked, shocked. He knew this clan all too well. The Uchihas and Fujiwaras had been mortal enemies for generations. He immediately set himself to spar with her whenever he could get the chance.

Tsunade simply forced a smile." Well.. you're all dismissed to get to know each other.." A this, the genin all left the building. Once gone, Tsunade and Gai moved straight for the Jounin from Kirigakure." What kind of joke is this? Sending a Fujiwara here!" The Jounin shook his head." She and her older brother were those sent by the Mizukage, so which would you have rather gotten?" He said firmly. Tsunade frowned." There is no way to make him reconsider? The Fujiwara Clan are a clan of troublemakers.." Finally, Gai spoke up." Hokage-sama, I can handle this student. If she steps out of line, I will handle it."

Tsunade sighed, but nodded." Very well. It's in your hands then , Gai."


	2. First Fight! Uchiha vs Fujiwara

**First Fight! Uchiha vs. Fujiwara**

Sasuke frowned as he looked to Michiyo. In a mere instant, his red eyes and her blue eyes locked upon each other. The two continued their stare. Naruto frowned as he watched them. It seemed as though silently they had both gone into a contest. The two simple stared at each other, neither daring to look away.

After two minutes, Sasuke was forced to blink. Michiyo gave a soft smirk and Sasuke frowned even more. She had been acknowledge as the winer of their unofficial game. Naruto raised an eyebrow." Sasuke, what's the big deal witht hat girl? the moment she came you keep staring at her..." Sasuke's eyes seemed distant." She and I have history together.." At this, Sakura's eyes widened._ History!?! They have history? Oh no! She must had been Sasuke's girlfriend! What if they're still together? No wonder he never gives a glance to me!_ As Sakura went over her self-created horrors, Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't the only one who seemed nervous about Michiyo. Neji also seemed a tad on edge.

_ She's a Fujiwara... I've heard rumors about what those eyes can do. I wonder if they're true..._ At this, Neji pulled out a kunai. His curiousity had the better of him. Her chakra gates seemed more meager than he had expected. If she truly could harness such power as he had heard, why was her chakra so undeveloped? He made a toss towards her. The kunai flew towards the Girl. Michiyo didn't even face it. It seemed as though she hadn't even realized it was coming towards her.

Neji blinked, seeingt he Chakra begin to flow as a great rate. However, this chakra moved to her feet, and ferom there to the ground. Not to the hands, as for a jutsu. The ground began to crack behind her. A dark figure moved up from the cracks, the kunai hitting it in the chest. Everyone's eyes widened, yet Neji's was by far the widest. Standing behind her was a body made of rotted flesh and bone. The face long since rotted away. It was a corpse, a somewhat living, moving corpse. Michiyo's eyes narrowed." Neji Hyuga.. you are a fool if you think yourself so clever as to attack me that way."

Naruto gulped." how..? How did she know his name, and how did she summon that thing?" Sasuke looked away, nto seeming impressed." Those blue eyes are for more than looks, Idiot. That's what her clan does. Those eys see into people's minds and souls. By looking at you, she can get any information she wants about you in the blink of an eye. They're a clan of excellent spies, but those eyes also see the dead. With just a little chakra, they can move the corpse to fight and defend them. That's why they are enemies of my clan. Her ancestor dug up my clan members for horrid experiemtns! Their whole clan are freaks!"

Michiyo's eyes narrowed towards Sasuke." Uchiha-kun, you will die for your words!" Without even moving, the corpse lunged towards Sasuke to attack. Sasuke's eyes widened, preparing for the unavoidable contact. However, in a split second, the corpse stopped, only mere inches from Sasuke. Sasuke covered his nose, the stench of the corpse unbearable.

" Gai-sensei! That was amazxing!" Cried the extremely excited Lee. Michiyo's arms had been held back by one of Gai's arms, a threatening move. If she forced the corpse on further, her arms would no doubt snap from her body. Michiyo's eyes narrowed, greatly annoyed. Gai's face was serious, his eyes upon the back of Michiyo's head." That's enough now. Do not waste your youthfulness on this, you have 500 laps to run." Slowly, the corpse sunk back into the ground. Michiyo's body became somewhat limp from the sudden lack of chakra. Gai released Michiyo, looking back to Lee and Neji." Alright, those 500 laps goes for all of you! Get running!"

" Hai Sensei!" Lee cried happily before begining to run. Neji gulped, not at all happy about laps, and even more worried about the idea of this potential genius in his group. However, he began to run after Lee. Michiyo slowly got up, her eyes narrowed at Sasuke." I will make you regret your words Uchiha-kun. I swear it." With that, she broke into a run after her two new teammates.

Ino smiled after it was all over." Geez, what's that girl's problem? Starting off so angered towards Sasuke..." She looked to Amon and smiled." Oh Amon! It must be so exciting being from the Sand Village.. what's it like there?" Amon just frowned, as if angered." Could you please be quiet? Your voice is such a pain!" Ino's eyes widened, shocked." Yeah! Well why do you keep your eyes covered! You're such a weirdo!" She then thrust her arm to punch him. he wasn't even looking in her direction. his hand shot up, grabbing her fist before it hit him. " I have been forced to go through life without using my eyes, training my other senses... it is my clan's way.. to battle without the lies that come from using sight. Every breath you take is like a roar in my ears, your voice is like a deafening siren. Now, be quiet."

Naruto blinked, shocked at the sight. Ino was completely quiet. " Wow... this is certainly going to be interesting... atleast we got a pretty girl out of the deal!" Sasuke rolled his eyes " Idiot.." He murmured.


End file.
